Learn to be Lonely
by Torne
Summary: Child of the wilderness, born into emptyness, learn to be lonely, learn to find your way in darkness...Inu yasha's veiw on Kagome. OneShot


Disclaimer: I do not own or hold any rights to INu yasha nor the lyrics mentioned in this fic.

_**Learn to be Lonely **_

_**Torne **_

_Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness_

Inu yasha sat up in a tall oak tree, the moon was full and gleaming. The wind blew through the trees branches making the leaves chime together. Nights like this, though beautiful beyond compare, were the most painful. Nights like these when all was silent save for the winds gentle caresses of the earth, Inu yasha was left alone, with nothing but his thoughts and memories.

_Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness_

He watched in silence as the long grass rolled in great waves, it was like looking out into an endless sea broken only by the faint glow of the embers that lay slowly suffocating. Kagome lay beside Sango and Kirara sleeping peacefully. Her skin was a creamy white, the moon's light only seemed to enhance her already beautiful features. Her dark hair cascaded over her cheek and spilled onto the ground. How he longed to feel her warm skin beneath his finger tips, but it couldn't be, she was forever out of his reach. Her lips ever so soft and pink parted just so slightly, many nights he had envisioned himself kissing those lips. Fate had been so cruel.

_Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you_

No matter how much he cared for her, she would never be his. She didn't belong here and he could never ask her to give up her home and family for him. Even if she did forsake everything for him, he would not submit her to the pains of being mate to a demon, even if he was half human as well. None of that mattered to humans or demons alike, they would pursue them and seek to kill them both, just as they had Inu yasha's mother. No he simply couldn't. Even if he were to go to her world to live, he would never truly belong there. It was better for him to keep his distance and push her away, than to risk hurting her worse in the long run.

_Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion_

Kagome's face began to contort into fear and anger. Her mutterings were unclear but one thing he was sure of was that she was in an argument with someone.

"In yasha….sit…."

Inu yasha's falling form shattered nature's tranquility. He silently cursed the beads around his neck. None of his friends stirred, perhaps they were so accustomed to his 'sits' that they could now sleep through them with ease. Once the spell had worn off Inu yasha sat up. Kagome's face looked so sad, how he wanted to wake her up and comfort her.

_Ever dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you?_

Inu yasha could bear it no longer, even if it was just a dream, he couldn't bear to see Kagome so upset. He reached out his clawed hand and stroked her cheek softly. She seemed to calm down a bit. He knew he should stop but he couldn't seem to pull back. Kagome began to smile. Inu yasha blushed, he used his claw to pull her raven locks from her face, he tucked them behind her ear and smiled.

_You've always known  
Your heart was on its own_

Kagome began to whisper in her sleep, though her words were soft and timid Inu yasha could hear them clearly.

"Inu yasha…..Inu yasha…."

She was dreaming about him. He wondered if it was he, whom in her dreams, had caused her to be so afraid.

"Just as well…" Inu yasha finally pulled back his hand.

_So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness_

"Inu yasha…please don't leave me…"

For a moment he feared she was awake, but the sight of her even breathing assured him that she was still in a very deep sleep.

"I'm not going anywhere Kagome…"

_Learn to be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone_

"Inu yasha…I love you…"

Inu yasha was taken back. He sighed and did the only thing he could think to do. He quietly leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Kagomes. This kiss, he knew to well, would most likely be the most intimate moment that he and Kagome would share. In the morning she would awake alone as always, he would have long since returned to his tree, and she would be non the wiser of her little confession and of Inu yasha's actions, and tomorrow night when all was quiet Inu yasha would again be alone with no one but his thoughts. But for now all he had was this moment, and he knew that he must cherish it.

"I love you too Kagome…"

_Learn to be lonely  
life can be lived  
life can be loved  
Alone._

A/N: THE END! Please reveiw and tell me what you think.

Love Torne


End file.
